


Mechaniczna róża

by Tyone



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Magical Realism
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:50:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3257243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyone/pseuds/Tyone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O istnieniu ludzi-robotów - <i>mechanicznych</i> - John dowiedział się, gdy miał szesnaście lat. Jednak dopiero gdy poznaje Sherlocka Holmesa, zaczyna rozumieć, kim tak naprawdę są.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Pisane z okazji Tygodnia Sherlocka na forum [Gospoda pod Złamanym Piórem](http://hpforum.ok1.pl/)

O _mechanicznych_ , jak ich nazywali, John dowiedział się dopiero, gdy miał szesnaście lat. Do dziś pamiętał jednak szok, jaki w nim to odkrycie wywołało. Bo jak można wytłumaczyć zaprzedawanie własnych uczuć w imię _myśli_?

Ludzie czasem mówili, że _mechaniczni_ pozbywali się własnego serca, ale to oczywiście nie była prawda — biologii nie dało się oszukać. Mózg — owszem. Zabieg całkowitego lub częściowego usunięcia fragmentów mózgu odpowiedzialnych za emocje stał się w ciągu kilkudziesięciu lat niezwykle popularny i obecnie nie był obarczony żadnym ryzykiem.

Przez kolejne lata poznał paru z nich — wiedział od razu, bo tych ludzi nie można było z niczym innym pomylić. Wszyscy byli jednakowo zimni, odpychający i genialni. Nie dało się ich ignorować, ale John w duchu dziękował Bogu, że nie musiał mieć z żadnych z nich zbyt wiele do czynienia. Kontakty z _mechanicznymi_ były bowiem bardzo utrudnione ze względu na to, że wraz z emocjami znikała również część zdolności do kontaktowania się z innymi ludźmi, nawet z pozostałymi _mechanicznymi_. Musieli więc być — tak to sobie wyobrażał John — z własnej woli zamknięci w czterech kątach własnego umysłu. On, John Watson, człowiek, który poświęcił życie, by służyć ludziom, nigdy nie był w stanie zrozumieć tak egoistycznego postępowania.

Dopóki nie poznał Sherlocka Holmesa.

* * *

 

Wiedział, że mężczyzna jest jednym z _mechanicznych_ już po ich pierwszym spotkaniu. Wyczytał z niego wszystko jak z otwartej książki: całą jego przeszłość, rodzinę, nawet zdiagnozował, że powodem jego kulenia nie jest uraz fizyczny, lecz psychiczny. Był przy tym chłodny i opanowany, i choć na koniec tego dziwnego spotkania posłał mu czarujący uśmiech, nie zmieniało to osądu Johna. Niektórzy _mechaniczni_ byli bardziej świadomi zasad panujących w świecie „zwyczajnych”, część też studiowała te zasady — czy to z przymusu, czy czystej fascynacji, której im nie brakowało. Johna więc takie zachowanie wcale nie zaskoczyło.

Bardziej zaskakiwało go jego własne zachowanie, ponieważ następnego dnia pojechał pod wskazany przez mężczyznę adres — 221B, Baker Street — aby obejrzeć mieszkanie i jeszcze tego samego dnia się wprowadził. Był inwalidą wojennym w ciężkiej depresji od powrotu do kraju i zgodził się zamieszkać z człowiekiem, który z całą pewnością targających nim uczuć nie zrozumie, bo sam nie ma własnych. Wnosząc walizkę na pierwsze piętro, wolał nie myśleć o tym, jak szybko będzie tej decyzji żałował.

* * *

 

_— Gram na skrzypcach._

_— Słucham?_

_— Czasem potrafię nie odezwać się słowem przez tydzień i… czy to by panu przeszkadzało? Potencjalni współlokatorzy powinni znać nawzajem swoje najgorsze zwyczaje._

* * *

Szybko okazało się, że Sherlock Holmes dobrze wykorzystuje swoje nadzwyczajne zdolności umysłowe i jest samozatrudnionym, samozwańczym prywatnym detektywem-konsultantem. Wspólnie rozwiązali sprawę już pierwszego dnia i już pierwszego dnia John zabił dla Sherlocka jednego z grasujących po Londynie psychopatycznych morderców, choć nie sądził, by mężczyzna rozumiał, co oznaczał ten gest.

Zresztą, sam nie do końca to rozumiał.

Aby uniknąć przesłuchania i „zbędnych formalności”, jak to określił, Sherlock zaproponował oddalenie się z miejsca zbrodni i jednoczesne zaspokojenie głodu, na co John szybko się zgodził. Wrócili znów do Angelo. Dawny znajomy Sherlocka znów postawił świeczkę na ich stoliku, uśmiechając się dziwnie, lecz tym razem John nie komentował.

Dłuższą chwilę spędzili w ciszy, zamiast słów wymieniając jedynie spojrzenia. Nie bardzo wiedział, co ma po tym wszystkim mówić — przed kilkudziesięcioma minutami zabił przecież człowieka — nie był też pewien, czy Holmes zrozumiałby cokolwiek z tego, co mógłby mu powiedzieć. Najbezpieczniej było milczeć.

Angelo przyniósł w końcu ciepłe jedzenie i John był mu z tego powodu niezwykle wdzięczny — głównie dlatego, że cisza zaczynała mu ciążyć. Teraz przynajmniej miał na czym skupić wzrok, czym zająć dłonie.

Zupełnie niespodziewanie milczenie przerwał Sherlock:

— Dlaczego pojechałeś do Afganistanu?

John podniósł wzrok, natychmiast napotykając intensywne spojrzenie mężczyzny. Odchrząknął cicho, odwracając wzrok.

— To długa historia.

— Chcę ją usłyszeć.

Znów spojrzał na detektywa.

— N-Naprawdę? — Sherlock nie spuszczał z niego wzroku; wziął to za potwierdzenie. — Cóż, tak naprawdę to nie miałem innego wyboru. Jestem lekarzem wojskowym, kolega wrócił na rentę, nie mieli nikogo na jego miejsce.

— Chyba cię nie zmusili, żebyś tam jechał? — zapytał tonem sugerującym, że znał odpowiedź.

— Nie, nie, oczywiście, że nie, ale też… Widzisz, wszyscy pozostali kogoś tu zostawiali. Ja nie miałem nikogo. To naturalne, że…

— I to był powód, żeby się poświęcać? Co za idiotyzm — przerwał mu.

John chciał odpowiedzieć coś równie zgryźliwego, ale w ostatniej chwili się powstrzymał — nie było najrozsądniej kłócić się ze współlokatorem, jaki by nie był, już pierwszego dnia. Wziął głęboki oddech i zadał inne pytanie:

— Więc ty… Słuchaj, to nic złego. Po prostu chcę wiedzieć. — Odchrząknął. — Ty… Jesteś jednym z _nich_ , prawda?

— Jeżeli przez to niejasne „nich” rozumiesz grupę, którą ludzie twojego pokroju określają jako _mechanicznych_ , to odpowiedź brzmi tak — odparł równym tonem. John dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, że wcześniej głos mężczyzny brzmiał dużo… cieplej.

Zignorował zawoalowaną obrazę i ciągnął dalej:

— I… od kiedy? W sensie, to twoi rodzice czy…

— Co powoduje, że uważasz, że to nie mogła być moja świadoma decyzja?

— Nic… Nic. Po prostu pytam — odparł lekko zrezygnowanym tonem.

— Sam podjąłem tę decyzję, gdy miałem dwadzieścia jeden lat.

John prawie zapytał, dlaczego tak późno, ale w ostatniej chwili ugryzł się w język. Jeśli Sherlock by chciał, sam by mu to powiedział. Nie powinien na niego naciskać. _Mechaniczni_ co prawda nie mieli uczuć, które można by było zranić, byli za to jednak bardzo pragmatyczni — jeśli ktoś się im naprzykrzał, usuwali go ze swojego otoczenia. A John w tej chwili nie posiadał innego kandydata na współlokatora.

Sherlock zamilkł. Watson przez chwilę rozważał zadanie pytania, aż w końcu wypłynęło ono z jego ust, melodyjne i ciche:

— Nie żałujesz? — Podniósł na chwilę wzrok, obserwując twarz Sherlocka, mimo że nie spodziewał się na niej dojrzeć choćby cienia emocji.

— Nie, nie żałuję — odparł mężczyzna. Choć John nie był w stanie ocenić, czy mówił szczerze — ta odpowiedź musiała mu wystarczyć.

* * *

Przez następne tygodnie coraz głębiej wpadali w rutynę wspólnego życia. John przyzwyczaił się do wybuchów Sherlocka, do jego obojętności na los ludzi, obrażanie londyńskich policjantów, wahań nastrojów i nieludzkich por grania na skrzypcach. Sherlockowi nie przeszkadzało marudzenie Watsona, jego ciągłe upominanie, by jadł, spał i chociaż próbował być uprzejmy. John nie mógł zaprzeczyć temu, że żyło im się razem po prostu dobrze — w jakiś niezrozumiały sposób pasowali do siebie i uzupełniali się nawzajem. Już pierwszej nocy porzucił inwalidzką laskę i z każdym kolejnym dniem spędzonym z mężczyzną miał wrażenie, że jest zdrowszy. Koszmary o Afganistanie zniknęły jak ręką odjął, w jego życiu zaczęli pojawiać się starzy i nowi znajomi, nowe kobiety, których wady Sherlock — co do jednej — katalogował w swoim „pałacu myśli”. John się irytował w głównej mierze na pokaz, bo w duchu nie potrafił się na detektywa złościć. Sherlock brał go ze sobą na wszystkie sprawy i wydawało się, że szczerze cenił jego pomoc — chociaż nigdy tego nie przyznał, Watson nawet nie oczekiwał, że kiedykolwiek to zrobi. Wystarczały mu zdziwione spojrzenia ludzi, gdy słynny Sherlock Holmes przedstawiał go jako swojego przyjaciela.

Wszystko układało się lepiej, niż kiedykolwiek mógł sobie wymarzyć, dopóki do Scotland Yardu nie dotarła przesyłka ze zbyt dobrze im znanym różowym telefonem.


	2. Róż to najchłodniejszy kolor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Tak miało być_ , pomyślał John, _miałem z nim zostać_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wiem, że przerwa była niemożliwie długa, ale praca daje mi się we znaki. Mam nadzieję, że kto pamięta, ten pamięta, a kto już zapomniał, przeczyta pierwszy rozdział raz jeszcze ;-) Następny rozdział na pewno pojawi się szybciej, najpóźniej za jakiś tydzień.

* * *

Lestrade wezwał ich na posterunek kilkanaście minut temu i od tego momentu Sherlock był bardzo niespokojny. John mógł jedynie siedzieć obok i na niego patrzeć — na detektywa nie znaleziono jeszcze żadnego sposobu.

Gdy dotarli do Yardu, okazało się, że na Sherlocka czeka przesyłka, a w przesyłce — różowy telefon.

— Chwila, to ten różowy telefon, ten od różowej pani — powiedział John.

— Co, ze „Studium w różu?” — zapytał Lestrade tonem pełnym niedowierzania. W pomieszczeniu nagle zapanowała cisza.

— Czytasz jego bloga? — odparł Sherlock, i tym razem to w jego głosie można było usłyszeć zaskoczenie. John mimowolnie odsunął się o krok do tyłu.

— Wszyscy czytamy! Naprawdę nie wiesz, że Ziemia kręci się wokół Słońca?

W tym momencie Sherlock odwrócił wzrok od Lestrade’a i spojrzał na Johna w tak niewypowiedzianie bolesny sposób, że mężczyzna natychmiast poczuł się winny. Sherlock szybko przerwał kontakt wzrokowy i zajął się przedstawianiem inspektorowi kolejnej ze swoich dedukcji, a Johna dopiero po chwili uderzyła świadomość tego, co przed chwilą zaszło.

Napisał ten wpis, bo był pewien, że Holmesa on nie ruszy. Jednak teraz wyglądał tak, jakby John go poniżył. _Mechaniczni_ nie mieli tak skomplikowanych uczuć.

Zanim John zdążył połączyć ze sobą fakty, Sherlock wyszedł z pomieszczenia, wołając go za sobą.

* * *

 

Telefon okazał się tylko narzędziem do rozwiązania spraw, które podsyłał mu szantażysta. Sherlock był zafascynowany jak nigdy wcześniej, a John wykonywał jedynie kolejne jego polecenia, w duchu modląc się, by nikt w wyniku tej gry nie zginął. Jego przyjaciel ewidentnie nie przejmował się jednak zakładnikami, dlatego John szybko zapomniał o sytuacji, która miała miejsce w Scotland Yardzie tego samego dnia.

* * *

 

W trakcie tej rozgrywki, jak sam to Sherlock określił, zdawał się on wznosić na wyżyny swoich, nawet pomimo zabiegu, jednak ograniczonych barierami ludzkiego umysłu możliwości. John już wcześniej widział, jak rozwiązuje nierozwiązywalne, ale tym razem przechodził nawet samego siebie. Watson szczerze go podziwiał.

Nie potrafił jednak nie myśleć o ofiarach tej wysublimowanej formy rozrywki pomiędzy Holmesem a jego nemezis. Gdzieś tam byli normalni ludzie, z normalnymi problemami, traktowani jak pionki w tej chorej grze. Sherlockowi oczywiście w niczym to nie przeszkadzało. John jedynie przypominał mu o „stawce”, o jaką grał, nie chcąc głębiej wnikać w ten temat, ponieważ przeczuwał, jak zakończyłaby się ta dyskusja.

Po tym, jak zginęła starsza pani i jedenaście innych niewinnych osób, miarka się przebrała.

— Dlaczego on prowadzi z tobą tę grę? Chce się zabawić?

— Chce się czymś zająć — odparł Sherlock z lekkim uśmiechem, jakby w zabijaniu dla „zajęcia” nie widział nic chociażby niestosownego. W Johnie zagotowało się.

— Och, tak — prychnął sarkastycznie. — Bylibyście razem bardzo szczęśliwi.

— Słucham?

— Tutaj ważą się ludzkie życia, Sherlock! Tak tylko zapytam, czy to w ogóle cię obchodzi?

Sherlock nawet nie drgnął, odpowiadając z tym samym uśmiechem:

— Gdyby mnie obchodziło, czy coś by to zmieniło? Uratowało te życia?

— Nie.

— Więc zamierzam dalej nie popełniać tego błędu.

— I według ciebie to takie łatwe, tak? — głos Johna załamał się lekko. Sherlock pewnie tego nie zauważył.

— Bardzo. To dla ciebie jakaś nowość? — Przez chwilę John miał wrażenie, że dostrzegł na twarzy Sherlocka chociaż cień emocji, ale potem stała się ona tak samo pusta jak przedtem. — Nie ukrywałem przed tobą tego, kim jestem, więc, z łaski swojej, pozostaw te miałkie opinie dla siebie i pozwól rozsądnym ludziom pracować.

John zamilkł, spuszczając głowę. Holmes miał rację w jednym: doskonale wiedział, w co się pakuje, a nawet gdyby po pierwszym spotkaniu nie miał stuprocentowej pewności, Sherlock sam potwierdził mu niedługo potem, że jest jednym z _mechanicznych_. Jeżeli istniał moment, kiedy mógł w miarę bez szwanku odejść, było to właśnie wtedy. Miał już na rękach krew taksówkarza zabitego, by ratować detektywa, ale nie z takimi grzechami żył na co dzień. Mógł przeboleć, co się już stało, i go zostawić, lecz z własnej woli tego nie zrobił.

Czuł, że mężczyzna się mu przygląda. Podniósł głowę, spotykając jego spojrzenie.

— Zawiodłem cię. — Choć nie brzmiało to jak pytanie, czuł, że powinien odpowiedzieć.

— Świetna dedukcja — odparł z gorzką ironią.

— Nie próbuj uczynić z jakiegoś człowieka bohatera, bo ci nie istnieją, a nawet gdyby, ja nie byłbym jednym z nich.

Jeszcze przez chwilę patrzyli się na siebie w przytłaczającym milczeniu, a John czuł, jak coś, co pomiędzy nimi istniało, powoli zaczyna się kruszyć. Sherlock odwrócił wzrok, natychmiast wlepiając go w telefon, jakby chciał uratować to, co jeszcze pozostało.

John przez moment, zanim tego nie zignorował, miał wrażenie, że jest kompletnie pusty w środku.

* * *

 

Od momentu kłótni, lub raczej bezceremonialnego przedstawienia spraw takimi, jakie faktycznie są, przez Sherlocka, praktycznie ze sobą nie rozmawiali. John oczywiście nie odszedł i dalej pomagał mu w tej sprawie, ale teraz robił to wyłącznie, by ocalić ofiary Moriarty’ego.

Wieczorem zadzwonił do Sarah, która zgodziła się, by u niej przenocował. Oboje wiedzieli, że z ich związku nic nie będzie, ale w jakiś niewypowiedziany sposób pozostali przyjaciółmi.

— Wychodzę na noc, chyba nie będzie ci to przeszkadzało? — zapytał retorycznie, wiedząc, że Sherlockowi nie robiło żadnej różnicy, czy był z nim, czy nie. Mimo wszystko wydawało mu się, że wypadało go przynajmniej powiadomić o swoich planach. — Mleko się skończyło, kupię po drodze.

— Nie kłopocz się, ja kupię.

— Naprawdę? — odparł kompletnie zaskoczony. — To może jeszcze fasolę…

— Mhm — wymruczał Sherlock. John wpatrywał się w niego całkowicie zszokowany. — Miłego wieczoru.

— Tobie… też… — wydukał, jeszcze przez chwilę wpatrując się w mężczyznę, po czym zamknął za sobą drzwi.

Zaledwie kilka ulic dalej zatrzymał się, szukając telefonu w kieszeni. Potem poczuł już tylko mocne uderzenie w tył głowy.

* * *

 

Gdy się ocknął, pod kurtką wyczuł materiałową, ciężką kamizelkę. Nietrudno było się domyślić, czym była obładowana.

— John Watson — usłyszał głos za sobą. Próbował się obrócić, ale kark bolał go niemiłosiernie i natychmiast zaczęło kręcić mu się w głowie. Zamknął oczy. — Och, nie, nie, nie, nie ruszaj się. Mam dla ciebie zadanie i musisz je wykonać w miarę żywy. Potem rób co chcesz. — Głos mężczyzny był bardzo specyficzny; Sherlock mówił, że starsza pani opisała go jako „przyjemny”, choć on by go tak nie określił. Być może przez to, że miał świadomość, że właściciel tego głosu zabił dziesiątki niewinnych osób.

— Moriarty — wychrypiał; sam był zaskoczony brzmieniem swojego głosu. Ile czasu go tu przetrzymywano?

— Nie pamiętam, żebym się panu przedstawiał — zadrwił. — Ale dobrze, darujmy sobie uprzejmości. Twoje zadanie jest dość proste, więc mam nadzieję, że sobie poradzisz. Dodatkową motywacją jest ta wybuchowa kamizeleczka, którą masz na sobie. — Wreszcie stanął przed nim — był to młody mężczyzna, ubrany drogo i elegancko, o przyjemnej twarzy, którą John natychmiast skojarzył, choć nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, gdzie ją już widział. — Jeżeli się nie sprawdzisz, to ty i twój partner wylecicie w powietrze. Zrozumiałe?

— Jim z IT… — szepnął do siebie, ale Moriarty go usłyszał. Na jego twarz wpłynął krzywy uśmiech.

— Ojej, poznałeś? Jak miło. Ale wróćmy do interesów. Chyba kojarzysz scenariusz? — zapytał. — W uchu umieszczę ci małą słuchawkę. Masz powtarzać wszystko to, co usłyszysz. Inaczej bum-bum.

John pokręcił głową, zamykając oczy i krzywiąc się przez przenikliwy ból głowy.

— Po co ci to? Po co ci Sherlock? — zapytał, ciężko przełykając ślinę.

Moriarty znów się uśmiechnął. Z każdą chwilą stawał się w oczach Johna coraz bardziej przerażający. Było w nim, w jego oczach coś przerażającego, co — jak sobie uświadomił — widywał też czasem w oczach Holmesa, lecz nigdy w takim stopiu.

— A po co on tobie? — spytał w zamian. John spojrzał mu w oczy. Moriarty przykucnął obok słupa, do którego John był przywiązany.— Ja też potrzebuję wrażeń, a on jest najlepszą osobą, która mi ich może dostarczyć — wyszeptał. — Coś chyba o tym wiesz? — Urwał na moment. — Jego uczuć wystarczy na nas dwóch, nie martw się. O ile oczywiście wyjdziesz z tego cało.

— Nie jesteśmy parą — skrzywił się John. Moriarty miał ewidentnie dziwny ogląd na sytuację pomiędzy nim a Sherlockiem. — Poza tym, on nie ma uczuć. Jako psychofan chyba powinieneś to wiedzieć.

— Och, John — odparł niepasująco do niego słodkim głosem, a potem znów się uśmiechnął. — Widzę, że sporo się jeszcze musisz nauczyć.

John nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, bo wreszcie usłyszał głos Sherlocka.

— Przyniosłem prezent na powitanie.

—No, czas na ciebie — wyszeptał Moriarty wprost do jego ucha. — Nie zawiedź mnie, bo wiesz, co będzie.

— Chyba o to chodziło? — ciągnął dalej Sherlock. John nie miał pojęcia, o co chodziło. — Te wszystkie zagadki, tańczyłem, jak mi zagrasz… A to wszystko, by odwrócić moją uwagę od _tego_ …

Moriarty zapiął jego kurtkę, ktoś z tyłu przeciął sznur i otworzył drzwi.

— Czas zacząć grę.

John zamknął oczy, wziął głęboki oddech i wyszedł, stając na wprost swojego współlokatora.

Sherlock jakby zamienił się w słup soli. Stał zupełnie nieruchomo, patrząc na niego z niedowierzaniem i inną, dziwną do opisania emocją. John natychmiast uświadomił sobie, o co chodziło Moriarty’emu — zorganizował to wszystko tak, by Holmes myślał, że to on, jego współlokator i współpracownik, chyba najbliższa mu osoba, stała za tym wszystkim cały ten czas. Zrobiło mu się niedobrze.

 _Dobry wieczór_ — usłyszał w słuchawce. Powtórzył to tonem tak pustym, na jaki mógł się zdobyć.

— A to niespodzianka, nieprawdaż, Sherlocku? — powtarzał za głosem.

— John… — wyszeptał Sherlock na bezdechu. — Co, do diabła…

— Założę się, że _tego_ nie przewidziałeś. — Sherlock podszedł bliżej bardzo powoli, a John nie miał pojęcia dlaczego, ale każdy jego ostrożny krok sprawiał, że coś w nim pękało. Wtedy usłyszał: _rozchyl kamizelkę_. Rozchylił, powtarzając: — Co mam mu teraz kazać powiedzieć?

— Przestań — Sherlock podniósł głos, choć wydawał się jakby spokojniejszy niż przedtem. John wypuścił nieświadomie wstrzymywany oddech.

Powtarzał kolejne słowa: _Mogę zatrzymać też Johna Watsona. Mogę zatrzymać jego serce_ , w duchu modląc się, by to wszystko już się skończyło. Sherlock rozglądał się wokół, jakby szukając drogi ucieczki. Wreszcie głos w słuchawce zamilkł, a zza drzwi wyłonił się jego właściciel. John nie wiedział, co było lepsze.

Gdy słuchał, jak rozmawiali, w jego głowie rodził się plan, jak ocalić chociaż jednego z nich. Nie poznał wcześniej człowieka jak Moriarty, lecz czuł, że w tej grze nie mogą wygrać obie strony i że ktoś będzie musiał przegrać. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego, skoro grali tylko James Moriarty z Sherlockiem Holmesem, przegranym ma być jedynie John Watson, ale jak już Sherlock mu udowodnił, wielu rzeczy nie rozumiał. Gdy Moriarty był wystarczająco blisko, rzucił się na niego, krzycząc do Sherlocka, by uciekał. Ten jednak stał jak zamurowany.

— Och, fantastycznie — śmiał się Moriarty. — Wspaniale!

— Jeśli pana snajper pociągnie za spust, zginiemy obydwaj.

— Jak słodko, więc dlatego go przy sobie trzymasz? Ludzie tak się przywiązują do swoich zwierzątek. Są wzruszająco oddane. Ale, ups — szarpnął się — odkrył pan karty, doktorze Watson — powiedział, a w tym momencie na czole Sherlocka laserowy celownik. Sherlock kiwnął głową, jakby wiedział, co się działo, a John westchnął i odsunął się.

— Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, Sherlocku, co cię czeka, jeśli nie dasz mi spokoju? — kontynuował Moriarty.

— Niech zgadnę… zabijesz mnie.

— Zabiję? — Moriarty skrzywił się. — Um, nie, to zbyt oczywiste. Kiedyś to zrobię, ale nie będę się spieszył. — Urwał na moment. — Spalę cię. Wypalę z ciebie _serce_ — powiedział tonem, który wywołał na ciele Johna gęsią skórkę.

— Zostałem poinformowany, że takowego nie posiadam.

— Obydwaj wiemy, że to nieprawda — odparł prawie ciepłym tonem, odwracając się i rzucając spojrzenie na Johna, który stał całkiem oniemiały. — Pójdę już. Ciao, Sherlocku Holmesie.

Gdy tylko drzwi się za nim zamknęły, Sherlock rzucił broń i natychmiast podbiegł do niego, desperacko zrywając z niego bombę i wciąż pytając, czy nic mu nie jest. John poczuł, jak uginają się pod nim kolana, a Sherlock pomógł mu oprzeć się o ścianę, na moment znikając, by sprawdzić, czy na pewno zostali sami. Po chwili wrócił, chodząc nerwowo w tę i z powrotem.

— Dobrze się czujesz? — zapytał John, widząc jego drżące dłonie i spocone czoło.

— Ja? Tak, świetnie, świetnie się czuję — jąkał. John nigdy go takiego nie widział. — Ale to, co zamierzałeś… co chciałeś zrobić… to było… miłe.

— Całe szczęście, że nikt tego nie widział — powiedział, próbując zmienić temat.

— Hm?

— Jak zrywasz ze mnie ciuchy na basenie… Ludzie by gadali.

— I tak gadają. — Sherlock posłał mu promienny uśmiech i John nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć, na chwilę zapominając nawet o tym, że zaledwie kilka metrów od niego znajduje się tykająca bomba. _Tak miało być_ , pomyślał, _miałem z nim zostać_.

 _Tak miało być_ , pomyślał również, gdy po niespodziewanym powrocie Moriarty’ego Sherlock wymierzył pistolet w bombę, pytając go bez słów o zgodę, a on skinął głową.

* * *

 


	3. Ostatni powód, by wciąż trwać

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teraz, po raz pierwszy, od kiedy się poznali, Sherlock wyglądał tak, jakby on też żałował tego wszystkiego, co kiedyś jedną, być może zbyt pochopną decyzją, sobie i jemu odebrał.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bardzo, bardzo dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze <3 Kocham.

* * *

Choć Sherlock ostatecznie nie musiał strzelić i wysadzić ich obu w powietrze, John miał wrażenie, że po sytuacji na basenie coś się pomiędzy nimi zmieniło. Zaraz po tym, jak Moriarty opuścił pomieszczenie, Sherlock złapał taksówkę i pomimo protestów Johna, zawiózł go do szpitala na badania. Okazało się, że od uderzenia doznał lekkiego wstrząśnienia mózgu i kilka kolejnych dni powinien spędzić wypoczywając. Początkowo zamierzał ignorować te zalecenia — sam w końcu też był lekarzem i doskonale wiedział, co mógł, a czego nie, jednak okazało się, że po powrocie na Baker Street Sherlock nieustępliwie pilnował zaleceń doktora za szpitala i nie pozwalał Watsonowi robić praktycznie nic. Mimo że w jego „opiekuńczości” brakowało emocji — robił wszystko, cóż, _mechanicznie_ — John nie śmiał narzekać. Zresztą, nie wszyscy _mechaniczni_ byli naukowcami spędzającymi długie samotne godziny w laboratoriach — część z nich wybrała karierę lekarzy i sprawdzała się w tej roli świetnie, nierzadko mając skuteczność lepszą od „zwykłych” lekarzy. Widocznie empatia nie była wcale w tym zawodzie najważniejsza. I widocznie w przyjaźni też nie tylko o to chodziło.

* * *

 

Którejś nocy John obudził się niespodziewanie o drugiej nad ranem spragniony. Dzień wcześniej zapomniał wziąć ze sobą do sypialni butelkę wody, więc teraz chcąc nie chcąc musiał zejść na dół. Nie chciał budzić Sherlocka, który często spał z uchylonymi drzwiami, bo nie miał głowy, by je zamknąć, dlatego nie zapalał światła — co tym razem poskutkowało tym, że gdy schodził już z ostatniego stopnia, niemal wpadł na czarny skórzany fotel Holmesa, który normalnie nie blokował przejścia. John odskoczył, prawie przefikołkowując przez mebel i, ku jego jeszcze większemu zdziwieniu, okazało się, że na fotelu siedzi nie kto inny a jego właściciel, obecnie wyglądający tak, jakby został właśnie w bardzo nieuprzejmy sposób wyciągnięty z łóżka. Watson zapalił światło, całkiem zapominając o swoim pragnieniu.

— Dlaczego przestawiłeś swój fotel? — zapytał. — To miała być pułapka, żeby mnie zlikwidować? — zażartował, zapominając, że Sherlock najpewniej nie zrozumie, że nie mówił tego poważnie.

Sherlock podniósł się i przeciągnął, jakby zupełnie nic się nie stało, a potem podszedł do okna, zabierając jeszcze z biurka skrzypce.

— Hm? — dopytywał John. — Masz dla mnie jakąś odpowiedź?

— A ty dlaczego zapomniałeś wziąć ze sobą butelkę wody? — odparł w zamian. John już nawet nie pytał, skąd wiedział.

— Będziemy tak rozmawiać na pytania? — burknął. — Zresztą, co mnie to obchodzi, ustawiaj fotel jak sobie chcesz, tylko następnym razem mnie ostrzeż, że robisz z salonu labirynt — dodał, wychodząc do kuchni po wodę. Gdy wrócił, Sherlocka już w salonie nie było, ale fotel dalej blokował drogę. John westchnął i bezceremonialnie wdrapał się po nim na schody.

Gdy rano zszedł znów na dół, fotel Sherlocka stał w swoim zwyczajowym miejscu.

* * *

 

Jakiś czas później okazało się, że od pewnej śmierci na basenie uratowała ich niejaka Irene Adler. Choć John z początku czuł wobec niej dziwną, niewypowiedzianą wdzięczność, to uczucie szybko przerodziło się w coś zdecydowanie mniej przyjemnego. Zainteresowanie Adler Sherlockiem było co najmniej irytujące i chociaż nigdy by tego przed swoim współlokatorem nie przyznał, bardzo działało mu na nerwach. Z kolei Sherlockowi, oczywiście, fascynacja pięknej i inteligentnej kobiety zdawała się wyjątkowo pasować. Panowała między nimi swoista rywalizacja, w której raz górą był on, a raz ona. John obserwował tę grę z boku, z każdym kolejnym jej etapem coraz bardziej podenerwowany. Nie wiedział do końca, co tak bardzo irytowało go w relacji Holmesa z kobietą i, szczerze mówiąc, nie chciał w to wnikać, faktem jednak pozostawało, że od kilku tygodni nie było dnia, by nie wrócił temat panny Adler. Sherlock opowiadał o niej niemal z przyjemnością, a John brał dodatkowe dyżury do dodatkowych dyżurów, byleby o niej nie słyszeć.

Na szczęście (na szczęście?) Adler zniknęła tak szybko i niespodziewanie, jak się pojawiła. Mycroft nie wyjaśnił mu do końca, jak doszło do tej fatalnej egzekucji, faktem jednak pozostawało, że Irene należała już do przeszłości, tak samo jak jej zupełnie dla Johna niezrozumiała i pokręcona relacja z Holmesem. I to było najważniejsze.

Kiedy oddawał Sherlockowi jedyną po niej pamiątkę, smartphone Blackberry, przypomniał sobie rozmowę, którą z nią nie tak dawno odbył.

_— Nie jesteśmy parą. Sherlock taki nie jest — zapewniał._

_— Owszem, jesteście — odparła Irene z uśmiechem._

— Zejdę do pani Hudson, prosiła, żebym dzisiaj wpadł na chwilę — odezwał się po chwili, wciąż obserwując, jak Sherlock obraca w dłoni telefon.

— Tak, tak, idź — mruknął mężczyzna w odpowiedzi.

Schodząc po schodach, słyszał jeszcze, jak kilkakrotnie powtarzał jej imię, i musiał długo przekonywać sam siebie, że przecież Sherlock _nie ma_ uczuć.

* * *

 

Po otrzymaniu informacji o tragicznej śmierci Irene Sherlock długo był jakiś nieswój. Przez tygodnie właściwie nie wychodził z mieszkania, nie brał spraw ani nie odbierał telefonów Lestrade’a. John obserwował to wszystko z początku mocno zdziwiony; w końcu jednak doszedł do wniosku, że Holmesowi musiało po prostu brakować zagadki, jaką była kobieta, i stąd jego dziwne zachowanie.

Któregoś przedpołudnia w końcu mu to zasugerował.

— Może powinieneś znaleźć sobie nową zagadkę do rozwiązania? — zagaił, składając gazetę i zerkając na leżącego na kanapie mężczyznę. — Wiesz, coś, żeby rozruszać trochę kości. Całkiem skapcaniejesz w tym mieszkaniu.

— Czuję się świetnie, dziękuję bardzo — wymamrotał Sherlock, obracając się na drugi bok, tak że leżał do niego plecami.

— Skoro tak uważasz — odparł John i wrócił do czytania gazety.

Na drugi dzień w ich mieszkaniu pojawił się Henry Knight.

* * *

 

Sprawa Henry’ego dość szybko — przynajmniej dla Sherlocka, Johnowi nieco dłużej zajęło dostrzeżenie potencjału tej historii — okazała się znacznie ciekawsza, niż z początku się mogło wydawać. Prędko została zarządzona delegacja służbowa, na którą oczywiście mieli pojechać razem. Watson czuł się dosyć dziwnie — choć znał Sherlocka już jakiś czas, do tej pory dzielili razem tylko mieszkanie i pracę; wspólna podróż, nawet jeśli mająca związek z tą pracą, wydawała mu się jakby kolejnym krokiem w ich relacji. Przynajmniej do czasu, aż sobie przypomniał, że dla Holmesa nie istniało przecież nic poza pracą. Nawet właściciele małego hotelu, w którym się zatrzymywali, sugerujący, że on i Sherlock są parą, nie zdołali już zmienić jego myślenia.

Irytowało go, że co jakiś czas musiał sobie o tym przypominać. Ta „cecha” Sherlocka, jego mechaniczna niezdolność do posiadania tak zwanych uczuć wyższych, ciążyła nad nim jak śmiertelna choroba. Gdy tylko o niej zapominał, gdy zaczynał już czuć się szczęśliwy u boku tego pokręconego mężczyzny, świadomość zalewała go jak zimna woda, jak gorące poty, i znów musiał układać sobie to wszystko od nowa. Dochodziło już do tego, że gdy po okresie samouświadomienia widział Sherlocka, chciał na niego nawrzeszczeć, dać mu w twarz, zrobić cokolwiek, by ulżyć swojej złości. Był wściekły na niego za to, co sobie zrobił, co zrobił im obu, bo teraz, kiedy tylko zaczynał się do niego przywiązywać, zostawał brutalnie sprowadzany na ziemię przez tę właśnie świadomość, że jego uczucia, jakiekolwiek by nie były, nigdy nie będą odwzajemnione, po prostu nie mogą być. Był wściekły na to, jak samolubna była decyzja wszystkich _mechanicznych_ , jak pozbawiona choć chwili zastanowienia nad tym, co stanie się, gdy _ktoś inny_ postanowi obdarzyć ich uczuciem; co wtedy?

Oczywiście nie mówił tego wszystkiego Sherlockowi. Trzymał to, tak jak większość swoich przemyśleń, tylko dla siebie. W końcu on i tak by nie zrozumiał.

* * *

 

Sprawa tajemniczego monstrum z wrzosowiska coraz bardziej się przeciągała i wyglądało na to, że Sherlock zaczynał do niej tracić cierpliwość. John z niepoprawnym zaciekawieniem obserwował, jak ta historia trawi go kolejny dzień. Było coś nietypowo dla niego ludzkiego w tym, że istniały rzeczy, których nawet on nie był w stanie przeskoczyć.

Wszystko nabrało zupełnie innego obrotu, gdy wieczorem poszli z Knightem w miejsce rzekomego spotkania z bestią, a Sherlock wrócił do gospody cały roztrzęsiony. John zaproponował, by zeszli do restauracji napić się whisky, a mężczyzna, nic nie mówiąc, poszedł za nim.

— Henry ma rację — odezwał się w końcu Sherlock; jego głos brzmiał zupełnie inaczej niż normalnie.

— Co?

— Ja też to widziałem.

— _Co?_

— Ja też to widziałem, John.

— Chwilę… Co konkretnie widziałeś?

— Bestię. Tam, w tej dolinie. Ogromną bestię.

— Posłuchaj, Sherlock… Musimy podejść do tego racjonalnie. Ty, ze wszystkich ludzi, nie możesz po prostu… — Urwał, badając go wzrokiem. — Okej, trzymajmy się tego, co wiemy, trzymajmy się faktów.

— Jeśli wyeliminowałeś niemożliwe, cokolwiek pozostaje, nieważne, jak nieprawdopodobne, musi być prawdą — odpowiedział, patrząc na niego.

John zmarszczył brwi.

— Co to ma oznaczać?

Sherlock trzęsącymi się dłońmi sięgnął po szklankę whisky. John nie spuszczał z niego wzroku.

— Spójrz na mnie - boję się, John. Boję się. — Wychylił kilka łyków.

— Sherlock…

— Zawsze umiałem się zdystansować. — Przełknął ciężko. — Odseparować się od… _uczuć_ … A teraz spójrz! Widzisz? Moje własne ciało mnie zdradza. Interesujące, prawda? Emocje. Jak drzazga w oku.

— T-Tak, w porządku, Spock, uspokój się… Ostatnio nie miałeś chwili wytchnienia, zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę. Musiałeś się zwyczajnie przepracować.

— Przepracować? — powtórzył Sherlock z niedowierzaniem.

— Było ciemno i strasznie.

— Ja? Ze mną jest wszystko w porządku.

— Sherlock… — powtórzył John jak najspokojniej umiał. — Sherl…

— Ze mną jest wszystko w porządku, rozumiesz?! — podniósł głos, aż paru innych gości siedzących obok nich odwróciło się. — Mam ci to udowodnić? Szukamy psa, wielkiego psa, to jest twoja jakże błyskotliwa teoria. Cherchez le chien! Gdzie powinniśmy zacząć? Może od nich? — Wskazał na kobietę siedzącą ze swoim synem przy stoliku vis a vis. — Sentymentalna wdowa i jej syn, bezrobotny rybak. Odpowiedź to „tak”.

— „Tak”?

— Ma West Highland White Terriera o imieniu Whisky, dokładnie to, czego szukamy!

— Sherlock… Na miłość Boską…

— Spójrz na jego sweter, praktycznie nienoszony, ewidentnie go nie lubi. Możliwe, że przez materiał albo ten okropny wzór, który sugeruje, że to prezent, prawdopodobnie świąteczny. Chce się przypodobać matce. Dlaczego? Pewnie chodzi o pieniądze. Zaprosił ją na obiad, ale jego porcja jest mała, co oznacza, że chce jej zaimponować, ale oszczędza na własnym jedzeniu.

— Może nie jest głodny…

— Nie. Mały talerz, przystawka, a praktycznie go wylizał. A ona prawie nie ruszyła swojego deseru. Jeśli to ona by go zaprosiła, mógłby zamówić, co tylko by chciał. Jest głodny i biedny, widać po mankietach i butach. „Skąd wiesz, że jest jego matką?”. Tylko matka dałaby mu taki prezent na Święta. Mogłaby być jeszcze ciotką albo starszą siostrą, ale to, że to jego matka, jest najbardziej prawdopodobne. Był rybakiem, ma widoczne nawet z daleka blizny od haków rybackich na dłoniach. Są stare, co sugeruje, że od dość dawna jest bezrobotny. Więc zwrócił się do owdowiałej matki. „Owdowiałej?”. Tak, to jest oczywiste. Nosi na łańcuszku na szyi męską obrączkę, z całą pewnością jej męża - jest za duża na jej palec. Jest dobrze ubrana, ale ma na sobie tanią biżuterię, mogłaby sobie pozwolić na lepszą, ale zatrzymała tę - sentyment. A pies? Przed kolanem widać małe białe włoski, ale powyżej już ich nie ma, czyli to mały pies, najpewniej terier. To West Highland White Terrier, Whisky. „Skąd, do diabła, możesz to wiedzieć, Sherlock?” - ponieważ była z nami w pociągu i słyszałem, jak go wołała. To nie jest oszukiwanie, to słuchanie. Używam moich zmysłów, John, w przeciwieństwie do niektórych ludzi. Jak widzisz, wszystko ze mną w porządku, a prawdę mówiąc, nigdy nie czułem się lepiej, więc po prostu zostaw mnie w spokoju z tymi swoimi emocjonalnymi problemami!

Odwrócił się wreszcie do Johna i ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Sherlock dyszał tak ciężko, jakby właśnie przebiegł maraton.

— Okej, dobrze. Dobrze. — Przełknął gorzką ślinę. — Dlaczego miałbyś mnie słuchać? Jestem tylko twoim przyjacielem.

— Ja nie mam przyjaciół — wyrzucił ostatnie słowo z odrazą.

John chciał mu jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale uznał, że nie ma sensu. Sherlock, jak zwykle, miał rację. Nie miał przyjaciół, bo nie mógł mieć, a nie mógł mieć, bo ich po prostu nie potrzebował. To on próbował szukać szczęścia, choć jasne było, że te drzwi są zamknięte i zaryglowane. Pragnął się oszukiwać, że jest inaczej, ale istnieją kwestie, których po prostu nie da się zmienić. Sherlock był jedną z nich.

Nie dopijając nawet whisky i nie patrząc więcej na mężczyznę, wyszedł z budynku.

* * *

 

Nie mógł zasnąć przez całą noc. Co prawda nie dzielił z Sherlockiem jednego pokoju, ale ich „jedynki” były oddzielone tylko cienką ścianą, tak że słyszał wszystko, co działo się w pomieszczeniu obok. Odkąd wrócił do swojego pokoju, nasłuchiwał, kiedy Holmes postanowi uczynić to samo, jednak nic nie usłyszał. Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie Sherlock podziewał się całą noc, ale bardzo go to niepokoiło. Niepokoiło go także to, że go to niepokoi.

Rano wyszedł się przejść, przynajmniej tak próbował sobie samemu wmówić — wyszedł na spacer, a nie szukać Holmesa.

Szybko okazało się, że Sherlock wpadł na ten sam pomysł.

Podszedł do niego tak, jakby podchodził do ładunku wybuchowego; ostrożnie i niepewnie. Watson nie był pewien, na ile to faktyczna rozwaga Sherlocka, a na ile wyuczenie i manipulacja typowa dla bardziej obeznanych w świecie _mechanicznych_.

— Więc… znalazłeś coś więcej na temat tej wiadomości Morsem? — odezwał się cicho. John podniósł na chwilę na niego wzrok, ale potem znów go spuścił.

— Nie.

— U, M, Q, R, A, tak? Umqra. Um…

— To nic — powtórzył. Szedł pewnym krokiem przed siebie, słysząc kroki mężczyzny tuż za sobą.

—…qra.

— Zapomnij o tym. Myślałem, że to ma jakiś związek ze sprawą — ewidentnie nie ma.

— Na pewno?

— Tak.

— Co z Louise Mortimer, udało ci się z nią?

— Nie.

— Szkoda. A zdobyłeś jakieś informacje?

— Och, teraz starasz się być zabawny? — prychnął.

— Miałem nadzieję, że to trochę przełamie lody — odparł szczerze.

— Żarty do ciebie nie pasują. Zostałbym przy lodzie.

— John…

— W porządku.

— Poczekaj… To, co zdarzyło się zeszłej nocy… Stało się ze mną coś dziwnego, coś, czego wcześniej nie doświadczyłem.

— Tak, mówiłeś. Strach. Sherlock Holmes się przestraszył.

— Nie, nie, nie. — Sherlock chwycił jego ramię i odwrócił go, tak że ich twarze znalazły się niebezpiecznie blisko siebie. — To było coś więcej, John. Zwątpienie. Czułem… zwątpienie. Zawsze mogłem ufać moim zmysłom, dowodom, które miałem przed oczyma, aż do ostatniej nocy.

— Chyba nie wierzysz, że naprawdę widziałeś tę bestię?

— Nie, nie wierzę, ale widziałem, więc pozostaje pytanie: „jak?”. Jak?

John patrzył na niego przez chwilę, bijąc się z myślami. Ostatecznie doszedł do wniosku, że musi wreszcie odpuścić.

— Och, tak. Oczywiście. Więc teraz masz czymś, czym możesz się zająć, co cię zainteresuje. Powodzenia — odpowiedział, odwracając się i odchodząc.

— Posłuchaj — rzucił za nim — to, co wczoraj powiedziałem… Mówiłem prawdę. — John zatrzymał się i spojrzał na niego ostrożnie. — Nie mam przyjaciół. Mam tylko ciebie. — Oczy mężczyzny, gdy wypowiadał te słowa, wyrażały coś tak nieskończenie bolesnego, że John, choć chciał odejść i znaleźć wreszcie kogoś, kto mógłby go zrozumieć, nie potrafił tego zrobić. Sherlock był jedyny w swoim rodzaju, był tego pewien, i być może to sprawiało, że nie mógł go zostawić, mimo że wiedział, że z tego po prostu nic nigdy nie będzie; że nie istniała taka techniczna możliwość.

Tylko że teraz, po raz pierwszy, od kiedy się poznali, Sherlock wyglądał tak, jakby on też żałował tego wszystkiego, co kiedyś jedną, być może zbyt pochopną decyzją, sobie i jemu odebrał.

— W porządku — odezwał się po chwili, choć nic nie było w porządku i obaj zdawali sobie z tego sprawę.

* * *

 

Po ich dramatycznym pojednaniu Holmes szybko rozwiązał sprawę, jakby fakt, że znów miał przy sobie Watsona, uruchomił w jego umyśle dodatkowe pokłady geniuszu. Siedząc w pociągu powrotnym do Londynu, John wyglądał za okno na zachodzące powoli słońce. Uśmiechnął się lekko do siebie, a słowa same wypłynęły z jego ust.

— Zastanawiasz się czasem, jak twoje życie będzie wyglądało za kilkanaście lat?

Sherlock początkowo nie odpowiadał i John stwierdził, że pewnie „odfiltrował” to pytanie jako niewarte odpowiedzi. Wtedy zupełnie niespodziewanie się odezwał:

— Nie, po co?

John zerknął na niego.

— Nie wiem, tak po prostu. Ludzie tak robią. — Wzruszył ramionami.

— Dlaczego miałbym to robić, skoro w obecnej chwili podoba mi się moje życie dokładnie takie, jakie jest? — zapytał retorycznie.

— I nie chciałbyś nic zmienić? — zaryzykował. Wiedział, że zaczyna być natarczywy i że Sherlock tego nie znosi, ale mężczyzna tak rzadko rozmawiał z nim na tak osobiste tematy, że po prostu musiał wykorzystać tę okazję.

Sherlock spojrzał mu prosto w oczy, a John nie mógł odwrócić wzroku.

— Nie. Nie chciałbym nic zmienić.

— Ja też nie chciałbym nic zmienić — skłamał.

Holmes jeszcze przez chwilę na niego patrzył, jakby czuł, że gdzieś tam w Johnie jest druga część tej wypowiedzi, lecz w końcu odwrócił wzrok. Watson całą podróż zastanawiał się, o czym mężczyzna mógł myśleć.


	4. Wątpliwości

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gdy dotarł do mieszkania, był kompletnie mokry. Nie mieszkał już przy Baker Street, więc nie było żadnej pani Hudson, która pokiwałaby głową z dezaprobatą i zrobiła mu herbatę. Kiedy zamykał drzwi, był zupełnie sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dzięki za komentarze i kudoski <3

* * *

Ściągnął kurtkę i usiadł na kanapie w poczekalni. Asystentka uśmiechała się do niego przyjaźnie, a on próbował, naprawdę próbował, odpowiedzieć jej tym samym, lecz po jej minie i szybko spuszczonym spojrzeniu wnioskował, że mu to nie wychodziło. Zagryzł dolną wargę, wlepiając wzrok w lekko trzęsące się dłonie. Po jakimś czasie — nie miał pojęcia jak długim — z gabinetu wyszedł pacjent, a doktor Thompson zaprosiła go do środka. Usiadł w fotelu, w którym miał nadzieję już nigdy nie siadać, cały czas milcząc. Ella go nie popędzała i przez moment żadne z nich się nie odzywało. Deszcz dzwonił głucho o szklane ściany, a John miał irracjonalne wrażenie, że ktokolwiek sterował pogodą, teraz po prostu sobie z niego drwił.

— Czemu dziś? — terapeutka przerwała wreszcie ciszę.

— Mam to powiedzieć?

— Od naszego ostatniego spotkania minęło osiemnaście miesięcy — stwierdziła. John nagle uświadomił sobie, jak krótko to wszystko trwało; jeszcze niedawno wydawało mu się, że miał go od zawsze.

— Czytasz gazety? — bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał.

— Czasami.

— I oglądasz telewizję. — Urwał. — Wiesz, dlaczego tu jestem. Przyszedłem, bo…. — jego głos załamał się. Wziął głęboki oddech, przecierając oczy dłonią. _Ta tortura się nigdy nie skończy_ , pomyślał.

— Co się stało, John? — Głos Thompson był ciepły, ale stanowczy. Wiedział, że musiał prędzej czy później wypowiedzieć to zdanie, by dotarło do niego, że to wszystko prawda, ale tak cholernie się bał. Bał się tych kilku głupich słów, ich ciężaru, znaczenia. Bał się, że gdy już opuszczą jego usta, to, co się stało, będzie już nieodwracalne, bo teraz wciąż mógł się jeszcze łudzić, że to tylko sen, że gdy się obudzi, będzie jak dawniej, będzie tak, jak miało być…

Zamknął oczy, wyobrażając sobie, że jest gdzieś daleko stąd, że nie musi tego mówić, że to życie kogoś innego, nie jego, dlaczego znów jego…

— Mój przyjaciel, Sherlock Holmes… nie żyje.

Po jego słowach zapadła absolutna cisza. Ella patrzyła na niego, on patrzył w podłogę, słysząc tylko dudnienie kropel wody i własnego serca, rytmiczne, denerwujące. Już wolałby, żeby całkiem ucichło, niż jakby miało mu tak nieustannie przypominać, że on wciąż _żyje_ , że tu jest i że jego już nie ma.

Po raz pierwszy, odkąd zobaczył, jak umiera, z jego oczu popłynęły łzy.

— Opowiedz mi to wszystko od początku — powiedziała w końcu kobieta. — Nie pomijaj niczego, co twoim zdaniem jest istotne. Po prostu opowiedz to tak, jak było.

— Jak było? — powtórzył, wycierając oczy. — A więc oto, jak było: pokłóciliśmy się, zwyzywałem go i wyszedłem, choć wiedziałem, w jakim był stanie. Kiedy wróciłem, on stał na dachu, zadzwonił do mnie, odebrałem. — Urwał, przełykając ciężko ślinę. Jego gardło było tak zaciśnięte, że każde wypowiadane słowo sprawiało mu fizyczny ból. — Powiedział, że to wszystko, co o nim pisali, to prawda, a ja wciąż zaprzeczałem. Potem coś powiedziałem, nie wiem już nawet, a on się roześmiał. Mówił, że zabieg nic w nim nie zmienił i że nie jest żadnym geniuszem, że wyszukał o mnie wszystko w internecie i że od początku mnie okłamywał. Ja jeszcze, jak ostatni idiota, zaprzeczyłem kilka razy. Potem powiedział „żegnaj, John”, ja krzyknąłem, a on… — Jego głos znów się załamał. Zagryzł wargę, czując smak krwi, i schował twarz w dłoniach. To wszystko to było dla niego zbyt wiele, nie potrafił tego ogarnąć umysłem, nie chciał tego ogarniać, nie chciał rozumieć. Pragnął tylko obudzić się z tego koszmaru, żeby on go obudził, żeby go obrażał, ale żeby tu był, żeby tu był, żeby tu był.

— John. — Oddychał urywanie, nie podnosząc na nią wzroku. — Proszę, zacznij od samego początku. Od momentu, kiedy, twoim zdaniem, zaczęły się kłopoty.

John wziął głęboki oddech, a potem zaczął mówić.

* * *

 

Sherlock bawił się czapką, a on czytał kolejne artykuły w gazecie z coraz większym zaniepokojeniem.

— Musimy być bardziej ostrożni.

— Ta czapka ma klapy. To na uszy, John! — Rzucił ją w jego stronę. — Jak to „bardziej ostrożni”?

— To — powiedział, ściskając czapkę — nie jest już czapka myśliwska, to czapka Sherlocka Holmesa. Nie jesteś już prywatnym detektywem, tyle ci brakuje do zostania gwiazdą!

— To minie — sapnął Holmes, opadając się na fotel.

— Oby, bo prasa kiedyś się na ciebie pogniewa i zacznie cię krytykować. Zawsze tak robią.

Sherlock na chwilę zamilkł. Pytanie, które potem zadał, zbiło Johna z tropu.

— I to naprawdę tak cię martwi?

— Co?

— Co mówią ludzie.

— Tak — przyznał.

— O mnie. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego _ciebie_ to rusza?

John spojrzał na niego, gryząc się w język. _Dlatego, że mi na tobie zależy_ — taka była prawdziwa odpowiedź na pytanie Sherlocka i takiej też odpowiedzi nie mógł mu udzielić.

— Po prostu nie rzucaj się tak w oczy. Zajmij się jakąś małą sprawą, z dala od prasy — odparł w zamian, rozkładając gazetę, by schować za czymś swoją twarz.

* * *

 

— Dlaczego mu wtedy nie powiedziałeś, dlaczego się przejmujesz? — dopytywała Ella.

John westchnął cicho.

— Gdybym wiedział, jak to się wszystko skończy…

— Nie — przerwała mu — nie próbuj analizować tego z perspektywy dzisiejszego dnia. Przypomnij sobie, dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mu _wtedy_.

— Bo nigdy nie mówiłem mu takich rzeczy — odparł pusto.

— Jakich? — drążyła.

— O tym, co czuję. Czułem — poprawił się szybko. — Nigdy mu o tym nie mówiłem, bo by nie zrozumiał, bałem się, że nie zrozumie i że to w jakiś sposób… zniszczyłoby to, co mieliśmy. — Przełknął ciężko.

— Wiesz, John — zaczęła spokojnie — to, że ludzie nie potrafią latać, nie znaczy, że nie rozumieją, jak to jest możliwe. — John spotkał jej spojrzenie. — Co było dalej?

* * *

 

Po prysznicu John usiadł w fotelu, czytając gazetę. Zdążył jedynie zobaczyć, że na pierwszej stronie znów było zdjęcie jego i Sherlocka z ostatniej konferencji prasowej w Scotland Yardzie, gdy telefon Sherlocka zawibrował na stole kilkakrotnie. Mężczyzna nie wydawał się tym przejmować, więc stwierdził, że sam przeczyta te esemesy. Już wcześniej czytał jego wiadomości.

— Sprawdzę kto to, dobrze? — powiedział dla spokoju i podszedł odblokować telefon. Gdy tylko zobaczył na ekranie, kto był nadawcą wiadomości, zbladł, a na czole poczuł zimny pot.

_Tower Hill. Chodź i zagraj. Jim Moriarty x_

Przełknąwszy ślinę, podszedł do Sherlocka siedzącego przy stole z mikroskopem, podając mu telefon.

— Masz.

— Nie teraz, jestem zajęty.

— Sherlock…

— Nie teraz.

— On wrócił.

Holmes wreszcie odsunął się od mikroskopu, spotykając jego spojrzenie. John podał mu telefon, zastanawiając się, jaki jest plan i czy w ogóle jakiś jest.

* * *

 

— Okazało się, że Moriarty zablokował bank narodowy, otworzył więzienia, a na koniec włamał się do Tower of London i założył klejnoty królewskie, czekając na policję. I że zanim to wszystko zrobił, na szybie pancernej wygrawerował „łapcie Sherlocka”. — Schował twarz w dłoniach. — Mogliśmy się od razu domyślić. Działać ostrożniej — dodał po chwili. — Mogłem go bardziej pilnować. — Urwał znów. — Od tamtej chwili to już była równia pochyła.

* * *

 

Zapinał ostatnie guziki koszuli i zawiązał krawat, na chwilę spoglądając w odbicie w lustra, by zauważyć intensywnie przyglądającego mu się Sherlocka. Szybko odwrócił wzrok i odchrząknął cicho, próbując pozbyć się z gardła guli, która pojawiła się nie wiadomo skąd.

* * *

 

— Potem były rozprawy, sprawa, nawet nie zauważyłem, kiedy to się stało, a do mieszkania wpadł Lestrade i próbował namówić Sherlocka, żeby sam dał się aresztować, bo podejrzeń było za dużo. Myśleli, że to on porwał dzieci ambasadora, by je potem w chwale odnaleźć. Myśleli, że od początku ich oszukiwał.

* * *

 

— Teraz zadecydują — odezwał się Sherlock niespodziewanie, nie odrywając wzroku od laptopa, oświetlającego jego twarz dziwnym purpurowym światłem. John stał przy oknie, częściowo wyglądając na zewnątrz, a przeważnie ukradkiem obserwując mężczyznę.

— Zadecydują? — powtórzył głucho, wciąż udając, że spogląda za okno.

— Czy wrócić z nakazem aresztowania.

— Tak myślisz? — Wreszcie na niego spojrzał. Sherlock nie odrywał wzroku od monitora.

— To standardowa procedura.

— Powinieneś był z nim pojechać — odpowiedział John cicho. — Ludzie pomyślą…

— Nie obchodzi mnie, co myślą ludzie — przerwał mu Sherlock ostro.

— Obchodziłoby cię, gdyby mieli cię za idiotę. Albo gdyby mówili, że nie masz racji.

— Nie. To by tylko oznaczało, że oni są niemającymi racji idiotami.

— Sherlock, nie chcę, żeby cały świat myślał, że jesteś… — Urwał, próbując się uspokoić. Nie powinien był w ogóle zaczynać tego tematu.

Niestety Sherlock złapał już haczyk. Pierwszy raz od wyjścia Lestrade’a spojrzał mu prosto w oczy, a John dostrzegł w jego spojrzeniu wyzwanie, to samo, gdy pojawiało się za każdym razem, gdy się kłócili.

— Że jestem kim, John? — zapytał chłodno, wwiercając się w niego spojrzeniem. Po plecach Watsona przebiegł dreszcz.

Wreszcie spotykając jego spojrzenie, odparł:

— Oszustem.

Sherlock aż odsunął się od biurka, spuszczając wzrok.

* * *

 

— W takich momentach jak tamten, miałem największe wątpliwości, czy on tak właściwie był… Czy on się do _nich_ zaliczał. Sam mi to powiedział, to fakt, ale on… często kłamał, szczególnie wtedy, kiedy było mu to na rękę. Po prostu jego reakcje były chwilami tak bardzo _ludzkie_ … Czy ja bredzę?

— Nie, John. To oczywiste, że mogłeś mieć wątpliwości. Był twoim przyjacielem, byliście blisko, więc mógł wobec ciebie umyślnie zachowywać się inaczej. — John przez chwilę rozważał jej słowa. Miał wrażenie, że to jednak nie było to. — No dobrze, ale co było dalej?

* * *

 

— Martwisz się, że oni mają rację — odezwał się Sherlock po chwili cicho.

— Nie — zaprzeczył John cicho.

— To dlatego jesteś ostatnio przybity. Nie chcesz dopuścić do siebie możliwości, że oni mogą się nie mylić. Boisz się, że ty też dałeś się nabrać.

— Nie, nie… — zaprzeczał John, ale Sherlock ciągnął dalej.

— Moriarty igra także z tobą, czy ty naprawdę nie widzisz, co tu się dzieje?! — krzyknął, uderzając ręką w stół. John pierwszy raz widział go tak rozognionego. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że jeszcze wiele o Sherlocku nie wie.

Nie miał pojęcia, co powinien odpowiedzieć. Dlatego przez dłuższą chwilę oboje na siebie patrzyli. Sherlock rozrywany emocjami, John z wypełniającą jego serce bezradnością.

— Nie. Wiem, kim jesteś.

— Na pewno?

— Nikt nie byłby w stanie udawać takiego dupka przez cały ten czas.

* * *

 

— Lestrade faktycznie wrócił z nakazem aresztowania, ja dałem jakiemuś nadinspektorowi w twarz, a potem obaj, skuci razem, uciekliśmy. Przy okazji wyszło, że planem Moriarty’ego od początku było najpierw zniszczenie reputacji Sherlocka, tego, na czym najbardziej mu zależało, żeby potem zniszczyć jego samego. Po tym… po tym Sherlock kompletnie się w sobie zamknął. Spaliśmy w Bart’s, a on nie odezwał się słowem przez całą noc. Rano obudził mnie telefon. Pani Hudson miała zostać postrzelona, usłyszałem.

* * *

 

— Chodź, musimy do niej jechać.

— Ty jedź, ja jestem zajęty.

— Zajęty.

— Muszę pomyśleć.

— _Pomyśleć?_ Sherlock, ona umiera, na Boga! — dyszał. — Czy ty naprawdę nie masz serca?

— Wydaje mi się, że wyjaśniliśmy to sobie krótko po rozpoczęciu naszej znajomości — wyrecytował równym, lodowatym tonem.

— Ty maszyno — powiedział, wciąż nie wierząc w to, co się działo. — Jak może cię to zupełnie nie obchodzić? Jest w ogóle ktoś, na kim ci zależy?

— Nie zadawaj pytań, na które odpowiedź znasz, John.

— Wszystko jedno. — Przełknął gulę w gardle. — Zostań tu sobie sam, tak jak lubisz. Nie będę ci się więcej naprzykrzał. — Wziął kurtkę i ruszył w kierunku drzwi.

— Samotność to wszystko, co mam — usłyszał, gdy był już przy drzwiach. — Samotność mnie chroni.

John odwrócił się i spojrzał na niego, ale mężczyzna unikał jego wzroku.

— Wcale nie musiało tak być. To przyjaciele powinni się chronić.

* * *

 

— Okazało się, że to był fałszywy telefon, więc wróciłem do Bart’s. On już był na dachu. — Urwał. — Resztę historii znasz.

Ella przez dłuższą chwilę tylko pisała coś w notesie, a on odpłynął we wspomnienia. Nie wiedział, czemu miało służyć opowiedzenie wszystkiego od początku; wciąż czuł się tak samo winny jak przedtem. Jego winy było w tym wszystkim dokładnie tyle samo, co Sherlocka. Holmes skoczył, ale to on go popchnął. To on go nie złapał.

— John, podczas tej ostatniej rozmowy i mnóstwa poprzednich… — Odchrząknęła. — Nie powiedziałeś mu wielu rzeczy. Spróbuj powiedzieć je teraz.

— Nie — odpowiedział natychmiast. — Przepraszam, ale nie dam rady.

— W porządku. — Odłożyła długopis. — Na dzisiaj wystarczy. Pomyśl nad moją prośbą. Może spróbuj to spisać. — John skinął głową. I tak tego nie zrobi. — Trzymaj się, John. Widzimy się za tydzień?

— Tak. — Uścisnął jej dłoń. — Do zobaczenia.

Wychodząc z gabinetu, nie próbował uśmiechać się do sekretarki. Wyszedł na zewnątrz, nie zważając na ulewę. Ciepły deszcz obmywał jego skórę, przylepiał ubranie do ciała, plątał ścieżki. Porażało go, że wszystko było zupełnie inaczej, tak jakby ktoś wyjął go z dotychczasowego życia i wsadził w całkiem inne, w gorzką parodię tego, co miał. Nawet Londyn wydawał się jakiś inny.

Gdy dotarł do mieszkania, był kompletnie mokry. Nie mieszkał już przy Baker Street, więc nie było żadnej pani Hudson, która pokiwałaby głową z dezaprobatą i zrobiła mu herbatę. Kiedy zamykał drzwi, był zupełnie sam.

Zupełnie, kompletnie sam.


	5. Zużyte łzy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze ;-)

_Kiedy Sherlock wrócił…_

John kolejny raz skasował to zdanie, patrząc na migający bez sensu kursor. Nie umiał wytłumaczyć, dlaczego wciąż wracał do tego postu. Sherlocka nie było. Sherlock nie wrócił. To koniec historii.

_Kiedy Sherlock…_

* * *

 

Półtora roku po śmierci mężczyzny poznał Mary. Była ładna, uwielbiała dzieci, umiała gotować i świetnie pocieszać, nie zadając jednocześnie zbyt wielu pytań — miała cały pakiet cech, których John desperacko potrzebował, odkąd został sam.

Pięć miesięcy później odpowiedział „tak”, gdy ksiądz zapytał, czy bierze Mary Elizabeth Morstan za żonę, a kiedy usłyszał: „Czy ktoś zna powód, dla którego tych dwoje nie może się pobrać?”, zaczął myśleć o Sherlocku i myśli te nie opuściły go do końca dnia, nawet kiedy leżał ze swoją nowo poślubioną żoną w ogromnym hotelowym łóżku. Zastanawiał się, czy można zdradzić kogoś, z kim nigdy się nie było, bo choć wiedział, że to niedorzeczne, czując dłoń Mary na swojej, nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że to właśnie robił.

* * *

 

Przez długi czas zastanawiał się, czy powinien wspomnieć o ślubie na blogu. Wiedział, że Mary go czyta, zostawiła komentarz pod ostatnim postem.

Ostatecznie nie napisał o ślubie. Przekonał sam siebie, że blog w założeniu miał być zapisem jego życia z Sherlockiem. I tylko z nim.

* * *

 

Światło wschodzącego późno, jesiennego słońca wpadało przez uchylone w salonie okno. John stał w kuchni, smażąc jajecznicę i parząc mocną kawę. Sherlock komponował kolejny utwór, leniwie zapisując na kartkach nuty.

— Będziesz chciał tosty do jajecznicy? — zapytał. Muzyka nagle ucichła, lecz nie usłyszał odpowiedzi. — Sherlocku?

Drzwi mieszkania zatrzasnęły się. John wyszedł szybko z kuchni, nie znajdując w mieszkaniu Sherlocka. Zbiegł na dół i wyszedł na ulicę, dostrzegając, jak mężczyzna znika za rogiem budynku. Szybko ruszył za nim, ale Sherlock ciągle się oddalał i nie reagował na jego wołanie. Kiedy wreszcie znaleźli się na jednej wysokości, zasapany zapytał:

— Sherlock? Co ty wyprawiasz?

Sherlock nie patrzył mu w oczy. Uśmiechnął się tylko smutno.

— Odchodzę.

— Jak to odchodzisz? — pytał z niedowierzaniem. Sherlock jedynie pokręcił głową, przygryzając wargę. — Nic nie rozumiem.

— Nigdy mnie tu nie było, John — usłyszał. — Wymyśliłeś mnie. A teraz muszę odejść.

— Nie, nie. Wiem, kim jesteś. Znam cię. Istniejesz naprawdę. Istniejesz… — Próbował złapać go za nadgarstek, ale dłoń mężczyzny jakby nagle wyparowała.

— Żegnaj, John.

— Nie! Nie odchodź, nie zostawiaj mnie, nie zostawiaj mnie! Nie zostawiaj mnie!

— John?

Otworzył gwałtownie oczy. Po jego czole spływała strużka potu, oddech był rozedrgany, a w gardle czuł suchość. Musiał krzyczeć przez sen.

— Nigdzie nie odejdę. Nie zostawię cię — szepnęła Mary, całując jego ramię. — Wszystko dobrze. Idź spać.

Skinął głową i położył się, odwracając się do niej plecami. Wkrótce usłyszał jej spokojny, cichy oddech.

Nagle uświadomił sobie, że Mary nigdy, przenigdy nie będzie go znała tak jak Sherlock.

* * *

 

To śmieszne, myślał. Mary była _normalna_ , umiała współczuć i cieszyć się cudzym szczęściem. Mimo to John nie potrafił czuć się przy niej nawet w połowie tak dobrze, jak czuł się przy Sherlocku.

* * *

 

Z początku myślał, że to minie. Musieli się do siebie przyzwyczaić, nie znali się wcale tak długo.

Ale z każdym dniem, gdy widział, jak Mary się dla niego stara, czuł tylko coraz większe poczucie winy. Jej uśmiech wywoływał u niego irytację, a wspomnienia o dziecku mdłości.

* * *

 

Po pół roku małżeństwa wiedział już, że to nie minie.

* * *

 

— Kim on tak właściwie dla ciebie był?

John oderwał wzrok od książki, zerkając na Mary, czytającą do tej pory gazetę. Kobieta spotkała jego wzrok.

— Słucham?

— Kim był dla ciebie Sherlock? Nigdy o nim nie rozmawiamy.

— Nie widzę powodu, żeby o nim rozmawiać — odparł John szybko. — On nie żyje.

— Ale kiedy żył — ciągnęła dalej, próbując napotkać jego spojrzenie. John wbił wzrok w książkę. — Chyba byliście blisko, prawda? Nigdy tak naprawdę mi o nim nie opowiadałeś.

John przełknął gorzką ślinę.

— Mieszkaliśmy razem przez półtora roku, to wszystko. Byliśmy kumplami — dodaje, modląc się, by to skończyło dyskusję.

— Skoro tak, to dlaczego nigdy o nim nie opowiadasz? Nie wspominasz o tamtym okresie swojego życia nawet jednym słowem, nigdy. Jakbyś próbował wymazać go z pamięci.

— To zamknięty rozdział i tyle, dobra? — powiedział z irytacją. Szybko uświadomił sobie, co zrobił, i dodał już spokojniej: — Mam teraz ciebie. Nie chcę wracać do tego, co było.

Mary jeszcze przez chwilę badała go wzrokiem i John czuł, że mu nie wierzy, ale już więcej się nie odezwała.

* * *

 

Byli na zakupach w Tesco, gdy John dostrzegł przy jednym z regałów znajomą postać.

— Mycroft.

— Och, John. — Mężczyzna odwrócił się do niego. — Co za niespodzianka. — Znał Mycrofta i wiedział, że to spotkanie na pewno nie było przypadkowe, ale nie skomentował. Nie miał siły. — Słyszałem, że się ożeniłeś. Moje gratulacje.

— Skąd mogłeś to słyszeć? Nie zapraszałem żadnych starych znajomych na ślub.

— John — Mycroft uśmiechnął się tylko. — Może jak skończysz, podjechałbyś do mnie do biura? Mam kilka rzeczy, które Sherlock ci zapisał, a nie miałem wcześniej czasu, by ci je przekazać. — John stężał na dźwięk znajomego imienia.

— Nie chcę tych rzeczy — odpowiedział pusto. — Zatrzymaj je dla siebie.

Mycroft przez chwilę obserwował go uważnie; John wlepił wzrok w podłogę.

— Nalegam.

— Dobrze, przyjdę — westchnął. — Postaram się być koło szóstej.

— Wspaniale. — Uśmiechnął się sztucznie. — Do zobaczenia.

— Rozmawiałeś z kimś? — zapytała Mary, gdy Mycroft już odszedł, wkładając do wózka jajka.

— A, tak. — Machnął dłonią. — Stary znajomy. Mamy jogurt?

* * *

 

Powiedział Mary, że idzie się przejść. Po drodze zastanawiał się tylko, jak wytłumaczy jej, czym jest pudło z jakimiś rzeczami.

Pod Diogenes Club stał tylko jeden samochód; John zakładał, że Mycrofta.

Nauczony doświadczeniem w milczeniu pokonywał kolejne pokoje i korytarze, udając się wprost do gabinetu Mycrofta. Zapukał delikatnie w dębowe drzwi. Nie słysząc odpowiedzi, po prostu wszedł do środka.

Jego serce zatrzymało się, gdy tylko przekroczył próg pomieszczenia. Przy biurku stał wysoki mężczyzna, ale na pewno nie był to Mycroft.

— John — usłyszał. Zamrugał parokrotnie, nie wierząc w to, co widzi, jednak Sherlock nie zniknął. Wciąż stał przy biurku brata, nerwowo bawiąc się leżącym na nim długopisem, rzucając ukradkiem spojrzenia w kierunku Johna. — John, powiedz coś.

John parokrotnie musiał otworzyć i zamknąć usta, zanim wydobył się z nich jakiś dźwięk.

— Ty żyjesz.

Sherlock zagryzł wargę.

— Cóż, w tej chwili jest to chyba dość oczywiste.

— Nie. — John potrząsnął głową, a potem przetarł twarz w dłońmi. Ciągle czuł na sobie wzrok mężczyzny. — Ty _żyjesz_ , a przez trzy lata…

— Dwa i pół… — wtrącił cicho. John zamrugał z niedowierzaniem.

— Przez LATA kazałeś mi… — Urwał. Oparł się o stojące przed biurkiem krzesło, bo musiał się o coś oprzeć, spuszczając głowę. — Coś ty narobił, Sherlock.

Sherlock milczał. To uwolniło w nim nieznane mu dotąd pokłady złości. Podniósł wzrok. Sherlock wyglądał, jakby kompletnie nie wiedział, co ze sobą zrobić. Wciąż przygryzał dolną wargę, na przemian zaciskał i prostował palce

— I to tyle? Nie masz mi nic więcej do powiedzenia? — warknął. — Latami udajesz martwego, a jak wracasz, to się nie odzywasz? — Sherlock posłał mu coś na kształt błagalnego spojrzenia. W ogóle go to nie ruszyło.

— John…

— Czego ty ode mnie chcesz?! — krzyknął, a jego głos rozniósł się po pomieszczeniu echem. Sherlock zadrżał.

— Porozmawiajmy. Pozwól mi wyjaśnić.

John roześmiał się bez wesołości.

— O czym chcesz rozmawiać? O tym, jak się czuję? Dziękuję bardzo, już na ten temat rozmawiałem z terapeutką…

— John…

— …panią Hudson, Lestrade’em, kolegami z pracy…

— John, pozwól mi…

— Nie mamy o czym rozmawiać, rozumiesz?! — wrzasnął. Sherlock odsunął się o krok. — Zostawiłeś mnie, a ja znalazłem nowe życie, w którym nie ma dla ciebie miejsca. Mam żonę, nowe mieszkanie i jestem kurewsko szczęśliwy, więc po prostu daj mi spokój.

Odwrócił się, zaciskając dłonie w pięści, i wyszedł. Sherlock go nie zatrzymywał.

* * *

 

Nie wrócił na noc do domu. Aż do świtu szwendał się po pustych, zamglonych londyńskich ulicach, próbując znaleźć to, co — jak właśnie sobie uświadomił — stracił. Mary dzwoniła dwanaście razy, zostawiła trzydzieści dwie wiadomości — ale nie był w stanie teraz z nią rozmawiać.

Przez głowę przepływały mu setki myśli. Sherlock wrócił. Dlaczego mu to zrobił? Dlaczego nie było go tyle czasu? Był chudszy, niż kiedyś. Dlaczego prawie się nie odzywał? Dlaczego odsuwał się, gdy John podnosił głos?

Był wściekły. Sherlock zniszczył jego pozór uporządkowanego życia.

Właśnie. Pozór.

Do Bart’s dotarł, gdy słońce zaczynało już wyłaniać się zza budynków. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego tu przyszedł.

Przez dłuższą chwilę jedynie wpatrywał się w miejsce, z którego skoczył Sherlock.

* * *

Gdy tylko zamknął za sobą drzwi do mieszkania, usłyszał głos Mary:

— Czy tobie kompletnie odbiło? — Kurwa. Był pewien, że wyszła już do pracy. — Gdzie się podziewałeś? Dzwoniłam do ciebie chyba ze sto razy.

— Dwanaście — poprawił ją.

— Co za cholerna różnica! — podniosła głos. — Wytłumaczysz mi łaskawie, co robiłeś przez całą noc?

— Sherlock żyje — rzucił, jakby to była odpowiedź na wszystkie pytania. Poniekąd była.

Mary przez moment milczała, jakby musiała przetrawić jego słowa.

— I co z tego? — powiedziała w końcu. — Co w związku z…

— Po prostu potrzebowałem pobyć sam, w porządku? — wciął się zirytowany. — Łaziłem po mieście. Musiałem oczyścić myśli.

— Nie mogłeś tego zrobić tutaj? — Jej głos złagodniał. — Nie pytałabym, jeśli nie chciałbyś rozmawiać. Mogłeś spać w drugim pokoju, jeżeli potrzebowałeś pobyć sam. Nie przeszkadzałabym ci.

— Nie. Nie mogłem — odparł sucho, zabierając z podłogi swoją teczkę i wychodząc do pracy.

* * *

 

_Przepraszam, zachowałem się jak dupek. Może wyskoczymy dzisiaj na kolację?_

**_Za łatwo Ci wybaczam._ **

**_Tylko nie rób tak więcej. Bo pożałujesz._ **

_Słowo._

**_Kocham Cię._**

* * *

 

John przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w ostatnią wiadomość. Chciał odpisać _ja Ciebie też_ , ale nie był w stanie. Jakby powrót Sherlocka nałożył jakąś niewidzialną blokadę na jego uczucia.

— Sherlock — westchnął pod nosem. Zawsze Sherlock.

Naprawdę chciałby kochać Mary, tak jak ona kochała jego. Chciałby się z nią cieszyć, przeżywać to wszystko, co przeżywa dwoje zakochanych w sobie ludzi, śmiać się, płakać, tęsknić… Ale nie był w stanie.

Uświadomił sobie, że wszystko to już przeżył. Tyle że nie z nią.

* * *

 

Po pracy wrócił do domu się przebrać. Mary czekała już na niego — wyglądała naprawdę pięknie w prostej czerwonej sukience. John przytulił ją, zamówił taksówkę i pojechali.

Przez większość wieczoru to ona mówiła; John głównie słuchał i przytakiwał. Ciągle łapał się na tym, że jego myśli wracały do Sherlocka. Nie potrafił zmusić się, by przestać o nim myśleć.

Po jakimś czasie nawet niezawodny entuzjazm Mary wygasł i resztę wieczoru spędzili w ciszy. John poszedł zapłacić. Gdy wychodzili, próbował złapać dłoń Mary, która udała, że tego nie zauważyła. Zrozumiał aluzję.

Odezwała się dopiero, gdy weszli do mieszkania.

— Dlaczego po prostu do niego nie pójdziesz? — zapytała z salonu.

— Co? — spytał John, przechodząc do salonu z przedpokoju.

— Dlaczego po prostu do niego nie pójdziesz i z nim nie porozmawiasz? — Ton jej głosu wydał mu się dziwnie chłodny.

— Nie wiem, czy to jest najlepsza pora, żeby o tym…

— Cały czas o nim myślisz — przerwała mu. — Widzę to, John. Nie mam zamiaru na to patrzeć.

— Cóż, bardzo mi przykro, że nie mogę dojść do siebie po szoku, jakim była wiadomość o tym, że żyje — burknął.

— To nie wygląda na szok, John. — Spojrzała mu w oczy.

— O co ci chodzi? — warknął, zaciskając dłonie na oparciu fotela.

— A o co chodzi tobie? Zachowujesz się, jakbym była kulą u nogi. — Kłykcie Johna zaczynały bieleć od zbyt mocnego ściskania oparcia. — Coraz częściej mam wrażenie, że ożeniłeś się ze mną z braku lepszego pomysłu.

Spojrzał na nią krótko.

— Wiesz, że to nie jest prawda.

— Skąd mam wiedzieć? — Czuł na sobie jej wzrok, ale nie był w stanie spojrzeć jej w oczy. — Prawie ze mną nie rozmawiasz. Nie opowiadasz o niczym. Znikasz na całe dnie i noce. Nie mówisz, gdzie ani z kim chodzisz. — Urwała.

John nie potrafił zaprotestować; Mary miała rację i oboje zdawali sobie z tego sprawę.

Podeszła bliżej. John nie podnosił głowy ani nie puszczał oparcia fotela.

— Idź do niego, John — szepnęła. — Tak jak od początku chciałeś. Nie będę cię zatrzymywać. — Wyszła z pomieszczenia.

Stał samotnie w salonie jeszcze długo, oddychając w pustą przestrzeń i zastanawiając się, w którym momencie popełnił błąd.


	6. Désolé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niespodzianka :-D Tak mi się dobrze pisało, że skończyłam w ekspresowym tempie. Nie chcę trzymać w szufladzie, więc wstawiam od razu.
> 
> Dla kulkal <3 Dzięki za wszystkie komentarze.

* * *

Mary wyprowadziła się jeszcze tego samego dnia. John nawet nie próbował jej zatrzymać.

Nie poszedł też do Sherlocka, tak jak mówiła. Nie chciał go widzieć. Coś, dokładnie tak jak dawniej, go do niego ciągnęło, ale nie chciał i nie mógł temu ulegać. Sherlock okłamał go i zostawił; nie zamierzał wracać teraz do niego jak zbyt wierny pies do podłego pana. Miał jeszcze resztki godności.

Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że nie potrafił zamknąć tych drzwi i — jak sobie uświadomił — nigdy ich nie zamknął. Czekał na niego, nie do końca zdając sobie z tego sprawę.

Schował twarz w dłoniach.

Drugi raz w życiu stracił wszystko, co miał. Tym razem na własne życzenie.

* * *

 

Kolejne miesiące zlały się w wielką, szarą masę i sprowadziły do jednego, wiecznie powtarzającego się dnia. John szedł do pracy, odbębniał osiem godzin w klinice, a potem wracał prosto do pustego mieszkania, bo każda godzina spędzona na szwendaniu się po Londynie była szansą na to, że Sherlock go odnajdzie, że przypadkiem na siebie wpadną albo że będzie mu się wydawało, że go widzi — a każdej z tych opcji wolał uniknąć. Holmes co prawda nawet nie próbował się z nim kontaktować — nie dzwonił, nie pisał, nie nasyłał Mycrofta; cholera, John nie był nawet pewien, czy mężczyzna w ogóle był w Londynie — ale wolał nie kusić losu.

Wszystko było trochę dziwne — został sam, ale jednocześnie ciągle gdzieś z tyłu głowy czuł obecność Sherlocka. Był na niego wściekły, lecz mimo to nie potrafił przestać o nim myśleć. Próbował o nim zapomnieć, jednak wciąż widział przed oczami jego twarz, zagryzioną wargę, spuszczone spojrzenie. Zaczynał już podejrzewać, że traci zmysły.

Tracił zmysły.

* * *

 

Jakiś czas później Mary przysłała mu papiery rozwodowe. Podpisał wszystko bez chwili zastanowienia, nie czując na sercu żadnego ciężaru.

* * *

 

Czasami, tylko czasami, zastanawiał się, czy Sherlock w ogóle potrafił tęsknić. I czy, jeżeli potrafił, tęsknił za nim.

* * *

 

Siedem miesięcy po tym, jak Sherlock wrócił do świata żywych, gdy telewizja i serwisy plotkarskie zdążyły już o nim zapomnieć, John otrzymał wiadomość.

_**Northumberland St. Podwójne morderstwo. Przyjedź, jeśli możesz. SH** _

Przez dłuższą chwilę jedynie wpatrywał się jak ogłuszony w ekran telefonu. Czy po tym wszystkim, po ich kłótni, a na koniec po miesiącach milczenia, Holmes uważał, że teraz tak po prostu wszystko rzuci i przyjedzie mu pomóc, i będzie dokładnie tak jak… przedtem? John zdawał sobie sprawę, że Sherlock z oczywistych względów nie rozumiał wszystkich konwenansów, ale wiedział też, że jakieś tam podstawy zachowań akceptowalnych i nieakceptowalnych miał i że z całą pewnością wiedział, że pisanie takiego esemesa było jednym z tych niedobrych zachowań.

Popatrzył na wiszący na ścianie zegar. Do końca zmiany wciąż miał dwie godziny. Teoretycznie mógłby powiedzieć, że wychodzi na wizytę domową. Teoretycznie, bo to nie wchodziło przecież w grę.

Spojrzał znów na telefon. Gdyby to nie było nic pilnego, Sherlock nie pisałby, prawda? Ich znajomość została przecież w dość oczywisty sposób zakończona.

Szlag by to.

Wziął teczkę, wpakował do niej stetoskop, żeby faktycznie chociaż wyglądało, że jedzie do pacjenta. Poinformował jeszcze o swoim wyjściu siedzącą na rejestracji pielęgniarkę i opuścił z kliniki.

Złapał taksówkę, starając się nie układać w głowie kolejnych scenariuszy tego, jak to spotkanie mogłoby przebiec. Jechał tylko pomóc policji. De facto.

Taksówkarz zatrzymał się na rogu z Northumberland Ave. John podał mu kilka banknotów i z sercem na ramieniu wysiadł z samochodu.

Nie widział nigdzie Sherlocka, ale nie zamierzał do niego dzwonić. Postanowił iść dalej ulicą, w końcu będzie musiał na niego trafić.

Wreszcie go dostrzegł. Stał jak zwykle w długim płaszczu, z dłońmi wciśniętymi w kieszenie i spuszczoną głową. Wydawał się jeszcze chudszy i wyższy niż wcześniej.

Kiedy podniósł wzrok i ich spojrzenia spotkały się, serce Johna przeskoczyło kilka uderzeń. Zacisnął lewą dłoń w pięść i podszedł bliżej.

— John. — Jego głos był jakby oddechem, wypuszczanym powietrzem; John musiał mocniej wcisnąć paznokcie w skórę, by powstrzymać przechodzący po jego plecach dreszcz.

— Więc? Gdzie jest miejsce zbrodni? — zapytał, nie kłopocząc się przywitaniem. Czuł na sobie wzrok Sherlocka, ale nie potrafił znów spojrzeć mu w oczy.

— Ja… — Urwał. John rzucił mu krótkie spojrzenie. — Nie ma żadnego miejsca zbrodni. Chciałem, żebyś przyjechał, a nie znalazłem lepszego sposobu.

— Ach. I postanowiłeś znowu mnie okłamać? Świetny pomysł. — Sherlock spuścił wzrok i otworzył usta, jakby próbował zaprotestować. — Niczego się nie nauczyłeś? — Milczał. John pokręcił głową zirytowany. Mógł zignorować jego wiadomość i się w to nie bawić. — Okej. W takim razie wracam do pracy. — Odwrócił się.

— Nie! — Sherlock w jednym kroku był przed nim. Pieprzyć jego długie nogi. — Nie, John… Proszę. — John spojrzał mu w oczy, a potem spuścił wzrok. Jego dłonie były lekko uniesione, jakby chciał go złapać, ale się powstrzymywał. — Proszę, daj mi jedną szansę, żeby się wytłumaczyć. Tylko jedną. Obiecuję, że więcej nie będę do ciebie pisał.

John przez chwilę tylko na niego patrzył. Sherlock faktycznie schudł; jego twarz była blada i zapadnięta, pod oczami miał sine cienie. Zdecydowanie nie wyglądał na okaz zdrowia.

Westchnął cicho. Tak właściwie można to będzie podciągnąć pod wizytę lekarską. Sherlock ewidentnie potrzebował pomocy specjalisty.

— Dobrze — powiedział. Wyraz twarzy Sherlocka nie zmienił się, choć Johnowi wydawało się, że do jego spojrzenia wróciła część blasku, który tak dobrze znał.

— Angelo?

— Skoro już tu jesteśmy — odparł i ruszył pierwszy, nie oglądając się za Sherlockiem. Próbował nie myśleć o tym, że celowo wybrał miejsce, w którym zaczęła się ich przyjaźń.

Weszli do środka. Powitał ich młody kelner, na szczęście nie ten, co wtedy, za pierwszym razem. Sherlock szepnął mu coś, a mężczyzna tylko skinął głową i zaprowadził ich do stolika. John był _cholernie_ ciekawy, co mu powiedział, ale nie zniży się do poziomu, by o to pytać.

— Więc — zaczął John, gdy kelner zostawił ich samych — co masz mi do powiedzenia? Tylko konkretnie, bo nie mam czasu. Wyszedłem z pracy, żeby tu przyjechać, a nie planuję jej zaraz stracić. Więc jeśli zamierzasz snuć tu godzinne, doprawione setkami kłamstw opowieści o tym, dlaczego _musiałeś_ kazać mi patrzeć na własne samobójstwo i dwa i pół roku trzymać mnie w przeświadczeniu, że naprawdę umarłeś, to sobie daruj.

Sherlock nie spuszczał z niego wzroku. Zaczynało go to denerwować. Jeżeli znowu to miało wyglądać tak, że on się wścieka i produkuje, a Sherlock milczy i tylko się w niego wpatruje jak cielę, to równie dobrze…

— Przepraszam, John. — Przerwało jego wewnętrzną tyradę.

— Słucham? — Słyszał dobrze, ale nie do końca był w stanie w to uwierzyć.

— Przepraszam, że musiałeś przy tym być i że przez tyle czasu nie mogłem powiedzieć ci prawdy.

John zamrugał parokrotnie, zdezorientowany.

— To tyle? — wyrwało mu się, zanim zdążył to pytanie przemyśleć.

— Jeżeli nie masz czasu… albo nie chcesz słuchać nic więcej, to tak — odparł Sherlock. — To tyle. Tyle musiałem ci powiedzieć. — Urwał. — Reszta zależy tylko od ciebie.

Coś mu się tu zupełnie nie zgadzało. Pomijając nawet fakt, że Sherlock nie przepraszał — nigdy, nikogo ani za nic — z całą pewnością nie był też tak… subtelny. Czuły. Faktycznie liczący się z tym, że nie wszystko kręci się wokół niego.

Kelner postawił przed nimi dwie herbaty, a John odwrócił wreszcie wzrok od Holmesa.

— Przepraszam, macie dzisiaj jakąś ofertę lunchową? — zapytał kelnera.

— Tak, jest zestaw zupa plus sałatka z kurczakiem.

— Świetnie — odpowiedział, nie patrząc na Sherlocka — to poprosimy dwa razy.

— Oczywiście — odparł kelner i odszedł.

— John…

— Zamknij się. Wyglądasz, jakbyś miesiącami nie dojadał — przerwał mu, zanim zdążył zaprotestować. Sherlock rzucił mu tylko spojrzenie, ale więcej nic nie mówił. John przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się bezsensownie w kubek gorącej herbaty, wciąż czując na sobie jego wzrok. — Dlaczego teraz? — nie wytrzymał i zapytał po dłuższej chwili ciszy.

— Hm?

— Dlaczego przypomniałeś sobie o mnie teraz, po ośmiu miesiącach?

— Siedmiu — wtrącił cicho.

— Co?

— Siedmiu miesiącach. I dwudziestu czterech dniach.

John wpatrywał się w niego z niedowierzaniem.

— Chodzi mi o to… dlaczego _teraz_? A nie wczoraj, tydzień temu, pół roku temu? Czemu dziś?

— Wciąż pracuję dla rządu. Dopiero niedawno wróciłem na stałe.

— Wciąż? — Z każdej jego odpowiedzi rodziły się tylko dziesiątki kolejnych pytań; John już wiedział, że to nie będzie krótka rozmowa.

Sherlock rzucił mu spojrzenie, przygryzając wargę. Kelner postawił przed nimi talerze i odszedł, życząc smacznego.

— Przez te lata pracowałem dla wywiadu. Moriarty zabił się wtedy na dachu, ale miał sieć ludzi rozsianych po całym świecie i ich też trzeba było zlokalizować, i w miarę możliwości zlikwidować. Podróżowałem do miejsc, w których znajdowały się ich bazy, i to właśnie robiłem.

— Sam?

Sherlock popatrzył na niego dziwnie.

— Tak, sam. Byłem w kontakcie tylko z Mycroftem. — Urwał. — Nikt inny nie wiedział — dodał ciszej.

— Czyli cały ten czas…? — nie dokończył.

— Tak, byłem sam.

Zapadło między nimi ciężkie milczenie. John spojrzał na zapomniane talerze.

— Zjedz — powiedział cicho.

— John — szepnął.

— Po prostu to zjedz, nie rób…

— Proszę, uwierz mi — przerwał mu. John napotkał jego wzrok.

— Nie mówiłem, że ci nie wierzę — odparł szybko.

— Ale widzę, że tak jest. — Nie potrafił nic na to odpowiedzieć. — Przysięgam, że to prawda.

Chwilę badał twarz Sherlocka wzrokiem. Wreszcie odparł, nie patrząc dłużej na niego:

— Ciężko jest mi w to wierzyć. — Obaj zamilkli. — Muszę już iść. Dokończ, ja pójdę zapłacić — powiedział w końcu, zabierając swoje rzeczy, po czym podniósł się i podszedł do kelnera. Zapłacił, zostawiając mu resztę jako zbyt wysoki napiwek, i wyszedł, nie patrząc więcej na Sherlocka.

Ruszył pewnie w kierunku stacji metra. Zdążył przejść zaledwie kilkanaście kroków, gdy poczuł czyjąś dłoń na ramieniu. Odwrócił się gwałtownie, choć wiedział, do kogo ta dłoń należała.

— Błagam, John. — John pierwszy raz na dłużej spojrzał w jego oczy; poraził go ból, który w nich dostrzegł. — Tego chcesz? Żebym cię błagał? Proszę bardzo — Ku przerażeniu Johna, na środku ulicy, wśród setek mijających go ludzi, Sherlock osunął się na kolana.

— Przestań, ludzie patrzą — powiedział szybko. — Wstań.

— Błagam, John, uwierz mi.

— _Próbuję_ , ale tym wcale mi tego nie ułatwiasz. Wstań, na miłość boską… — Wyciągnął dłoń, próbując go podnieść, ale Sherlock tylko chwycił rękaw jego kurtki, nie podnosząc się ani nie puszczając.

— Nie mogę już tak dłużej, myślałem, że będę mógł, ale…

— Jak _dłużej_? O czym ty…

— Błagam — szepnął. Wyglądał, jakby za moment miał się kompletnie rozpaść. John nie mógł już na to dłużej patrzeć.

Przyklęknął naprzeciwko niego, nie zważając na gapiących się ludzi, i chwycił obie jego dłonie w swoje, z zaskoczeniem rejestrując, że się trzęsły. Co się z tym człowiekiem działo?

— Ćśś, już dobrze. — Pogładził wierz jego dłoni kciukiem; Sherlock na moment przymknął oczy. — Dobrze, wierzę ci.

Sherlock wypuścił oddech. John nawet nie zauważył, kiedy go wstrzymał.

— Powiedz moje imię — wyszeptał.

— Co?

— Jeszcze nie zwróciłeś się do mnie po imieniu. Nawet raz.

Johna coraz bardziej to wszystko przerastało. Jego złamany głos, złamane serce, trzęsące się ręce, to wszystko to było zbyt wiele.

— Sherlock. Sherlock — powtórzył łagodnie. — Wierzę ci, Sherlock.

Dopiero teraz skinął lekko głową i podniósł się, a John razem z nim. Stali jeszcze przez chwilę, patrząc się na siebie już bez słów. John zapomniał, że wciąż ściskał dłoń Sherlocka.

* * *

 

Wrócił do mieszkania roztrzęsiony. Nie mógł przestać myśleć o zimnych palcach Sherlocka, jego błagalnym spojrzeniu, zapadniętej twarzy… Nadal miał wrażenie, że mężczyzna go obserwuje, wciąż czuł na sobie jego ciężkie, zmęczone spojrzenie.

Nie miał pojęcia, co się z Sherlockiem stało, ale oczywistym było, że wiele się zmieniło. John chciał wiedzieć wszystko. Miał przeradzającą się w obsesję potrzebę poznać każdy szczegół jego historii, ułożyć ją w swojej głowie, a potem poskładać siebie samego od nowa zgodnie z tym, co usłyszy.

* * *

 

Bił się z myślami cały tydzień, zanim ostatecznie uznał swoją porażkę i postanowił pojechać na Baker Street. Nie wiedział, czy Sherlock wciąż tam mieszkał — ale nie wyobrażał go sobie w innym miejscu, więc podejrzewał, że tak.

Przez te dni nie dostał od niego żadnej wiadomości i wiedział, że nie dostanie. Sherlock był dziwnie wycofany i wyglądało na to, że nie chciał go naciskać, cierpliwie czekając, aż sam podejmie decyzję. Takie zachowanie było do niego tak niepodobne, że Johnowi wciąż trudno było w to uwierzyć.

Z mieszkania wyszedł wieczorem — dawało to większą szansę, że zastanie Sherlocka w domu. Choć tak naprawdę tego nigdy nie można było być pewnym.

Przez moment stał pod drzwiami, zastanawiając się, czy zapukać. Wciąż miał klucz i widział, że pani Hudson nie wymieniła zamków, więc mógłby po prostu wejść do środka i nie bawić się w gościa.

Spojrzał na przekrzywioną kołatkę. Wziął głęboki oddech i zapukał.

Po chwili drzwi otworzył mu — całe szczęście — Sherlock. Tęsknił za panią Hudson i ją również będzie musiał odwiedzić, ale obecnie nie miał siły ani czasu na drobne pogawędki. Musiał uporządkować sytuację z Sherlockiem.

Mężczyzna przebiegł po nim wzrokiem, po czym uchylił szerzej drzwi. John wszedł do środka, a wszystko, co miał mu powiedzieć, wyparowało z jego umysłu, pozostawiając jego myśli kompletnie puste. Zadał pierwsze pytanie, które przyszło mu do głowy.

— Co ty wyprawiasz? — Sherlock patrzył na niego zbity z tropu. — Chciałeś wywołać we mnie, poza wszystkim innym, jeszcze poczucie winy? Świetnie, udało ci się. Co dalej?

— Nie, nie o to… Zupełnie nie o to mi chodziło, John.

— Więc o co? — drążył. Nie wiedzieć skąd oprócz naglącej potrzeby dowiedzenia się _wszystkiego_ , pojawiła się w nim też złość. — Powiedz mi, Sherlock. Po prostu chcę wiedzieć.

— Może wejdźmy na górę? — zapytał cicho. John rzucił mu jedno spojrzenie, skinął głową i wszedł do mieszkania, które kiedyś dzielili.

Wolał nie myśleć o tym, że mieszkanie i kawałek czasu to wszystko, co wspólnie dzielili.

Sherlock powoli doczłapał się na górę. Wszedł do salonu, zamykając za sobą drzwi i opierając się o nie, jakby nie miał siły nawet stać.

— Nie jest moim celem sprawienie, byś czuł się winny — zaczął ciężko. John był coraz bardziej przestraszony stanem, w jakim mężczyzna musiał być. — Nie chcę, by powodowała tobą litość czy żal. Po prostu dawałem ci czas na przemyślenie pewnych kwestii. Nie chcę naciskać, bo wiem, jak to skończyło się ostatnim razem.

John nie słuchał już nawet, co mówił. W kilku krokach pokonał dzielącą ich odległość i chwycił jego nadgarstek, mierząc puls. Był znacznie podwyższony.

— Co ci się dzieje? — wyszeptał, patrząc mu w oczy. Jego wzrok wydawał się dziwnie oddalony. — Sherlock? Wszystko w porządku?

— To tylko ból głowy, zaraz mi przejdzie.

— Nie wyglądasz dobrze. — Wciąż nie puszczał jego nadgarstka. — Jesz coś? Pijesz?

— Dlaczego pytasz?

— Dlaczego…? — powtórzył z niedowierzaniem. — Obchodzi mnie to.

— Tak, ale _dlaczego_? Od ośmiu miesięcy się do mnie nie odzywasz, nie rozmawiamy ze sobą, dlaczego miałbyś się mną przejmować?

Sherlock przytrzymywał jego spojrzenie, a John nie odwracał wzroku. _Bo mi na tobie zależy_ , chciał powiedzieć. _Bo wciąż jesteś wszystkim, co mam, i nie mogę na ciebie patrzeć w takim stanie, jakbyś za chwilę miał rozpaść się na kawałki. Chcę o ciebie dbać i chcę ci wybaczyć. Pragnę cię blisko, bliżej niż wcześniej, ale boję się, co z tego wyjdzie. Może znów zostawisz mnie z krwawiącym sercem i odejdziesz, a ja drugi raz tego nie zniosę._

— Sherlock… — zdążył tylko wyszeptać, nim Sherlock zmiażdżył jego usta w gwałtownym pocałunku. John zacisnął palce wokół jego nadgarstka mocniej, aby za chwilę unieść go i przyszpilić do ściany. Zanim zorientował się, co robi, całował Sherlocka z taką samą potrzebą, jak on całował jego. Dopiero gdy palce mężczyzny powędrowały do jego paska i rozporka, zdał sobie sprawę, co tak naprawdę się działo.

I że było to coś, co przecież _nie miało prawa_ się zdarzyć.

Oderwał się od Sherlocka gwałtownie, puszczając jego ręce i oddychając szybko. Sherlock wciąż wpatrywał się w niego rozognionym spojrzeniem.

— O tym też mnie okłamywałeś? — podniósł głos. — Nie jesteś jednym z _nich_ , prawda?

— John… — Podszedł krok bliżej.

— Nie. — Pokręcił głową, odsuwając się. — Odpowiedz. Jesteś czy nie?

Sherlock odwrócił wzrok.

Pieprzyć to wszystko.

John przeszedł obok niego jak burza, wbijając wzrok w punkt przed siebie i nie ważąc się go odwrócić. Trzasnął drzwiami, jeszcze sekundę zawahał się na schodach, po czym wypadł z mieszkania na mroźne londyńskie powietrze.


End file.
